


Something Borrowed, Something Blue

by Js_Mindscape



Category: WKM - Fandom, Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Panic Attacks, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Tension, Stalking, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Js_Mindscape/pseuds/Js_Mindscape
Summary: This takes place in the alternate universe that the affair never happened, thus Who Killed Markiplier did not happen. In this case, William is less emotionally open and more drowning his feelings in booze with his good friend Damien. However, there is something that Damien has never told anyone, let alone William. This wouldn't be a problem besides the fact that Damien has not had much of a drink since university and he is a very emotional drunk.





	Something Borrowed, Something Blue

Mayor Damien and Colonel William were on the Mayor's couch, laughing and slurring words, drunk as a stereotypical sailor. The two had a bad day and decided to meet up at Damien's house for a night of alcohol-filled fun. It was mostly for William, however. Mark and Celine had announced their engagement that night and, although William played it off well, Damien would never forget the suffering in his eyes. In a way, he needed this just as much as Will. He wanted to forget a few things himself, kind of in the same things as Will wanted.

"Another shot, Damien?" Colonel offered, raising two shot glasses filled with whiskey.

"Alright, but this HAS TO BE my last one," Damien replied, taking one of the shot glasses from him. "To us?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

With that, they both shot down their whiskey. Damien coughed for a second while the Colonel puffed out his chest proudly. "Hoo! That's the good shit!"

Damien coughed once again. "Indeed," and again. "Excellent shit."

"You've grown soft, Damien," William chuckled and nudged his friend.

"I haven't had a strong drink since university," Damien replied.

"Really?"

"I don't have time for that kind of thing."

William paused. "You've grown up."

"You have as well, my friend," Damien patted his friend's shoulder.

The Colonel leaned forward, leaning his arms on his knees. "Maybe not."

"Colonel," he leaned forward as well. "I know this is hell right now, I've been there, but it's going to be alright."

"You have?" Will looked back at his close friend. "Damien, I have never seen you go on a date nor have I ever seen you talk about anyone in any romantic way."

"There's a reason for that," he replied without thinking.

"What do you mean?" He leaned back in the couch, crossing his arms.

Damien realized what he said and got up from his chair and began walking to his kitchen. "This is where I go drink some water."

"No, wait!" Colonel William stood up and grabbed Damien's wrist before he could go anywhere. "Damien, I came here like a blubbering child and I confided everything to you. If you allow me to do that, then you can tell me anything. There's no possible way I would have any right to judge you for anything you say."

Damien turned back to look at his dear friend in the eye. He felt a twinge of anxiety go through him. He suddenly couldn't breathe correctly or get any words out. William noticed this right away and furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

"Damien?"

The Mayor's eyes darted all around the room for an exit then looked down at his arm. William was still holding his wrist. However, instead of a firm grip to hold him, it became a firm grip to comfort him. If only William knew what that was doing to Damien at the moment. He looked into Will's eyes once again. He tried to speak again but still couldn't do it; only choked gibberish came out of his mouth.

"Hey! Damien!" William grabbed Damien by shoulders. "Damien!"

Mayor Damien had a sudden temptation, a temptation he had a long time ago during their time at university. It was a temptation that came up when he and William were outside, stargazing after Mark had gone back to his dorm. They talked for what seemed to be hours. That was the first time he felt something different for Will that he had never felt for anyone before. He wanted to kiss him, badly. This time, there was nothing really holding him back.

When he realized this, his shaking and rapid breathing ceased. His breathing turned hollow and slow. He was calm, for the most part. Will noticed this as well.

"Are you alright?" He asked gingerly.

Suddenly, Damien felt wetness on his cheek. This confused the mayor for a moment, not realizing he was crying. He didn't realize it until Will hugged him. He willingly hugged him back as he sobbed into his shoulder. He didn't know why he was crying.

Once Damien calmed down they released the embrace, but still held each other by the shoulders. He looked into his eyes once again. That was a mistake, the temptation was back. This time, he was growing weary of the hesitation and overthinking.

"Fuck it," the mayor mumbled.

"Hm?" William voiced right before he was forcefully pulled by the collar towards Damien and having their lips collide.

Mayor Damien savored the kiss for as long as he could before realizing fully what he had just done. His eyes widened as he gently pushed William away, still keeping his hands on his shoulders. He stared at the ground for a few moments, collecting his thoughts. Why the hell did he just do that?

He looked back into his friend's eyes. "Will, I-"

William interrupted his apology by leaning forward and surprising Damien with another kiss. Damien was astonished, to say the least. He returned the kiss hesitantly. He wanted to fully enjoy the kiss, but he couldn't. He eventually pushed William away because of that, he couldn't use him. He straightened his arms, while his hands remained on Will's shoulders as he stared at the ground again.

"Colonel, I can't," he said. "I shouldn't have done that. I don't want to hurt you. Please don't do something you don't want to do.

William moved Damian's arms out the way, placed his hand under Damien's chin, and lifted his face to look into his eyes. "I wouldn't do anything that I didn't want to do."

The Colonel pulled his friend's face towards his own and kissed him again. Damien knew William wouldn't try to hurt him and he knew that he would never try to hurt William. He could trust Will with his life and Will knew he could trust Damien with his life. The trust was equal among them. This was okay now.

Damien wrapped his arms around William's neck as Will wrapped his around the other’s waist, furthering the kiss. Damien pushed him towards the couch, separating them for a moment. William looked up towards his best friend as he sat down on the couch, his eyes were filled with lust. Damien straddled the Colonel and pulled him by the collar again, bringing their lips together once more.

They wrapped their arms around each other again. After a few moments, William separated the kiss to trail kisses down the mayor's face to his neck. This caused Damien to whimper in response. The colonel pulled away for a moment and looked Damien in eyes, turning to a very serious tone.

"Is this okay?" He asked.

"Yes," Damien nodded, trying not to sound desperate, but failing miserably.

William trailed back to Damien's lips, too scared to try anything further. However, Damien wanted to go further, he NEEDED to go further. The mayor pulled away and glanced down at Will's shirt, then back to Will's eyes. It took only a moment to understand what Damien meant.

"Are you sure?" Will questioned.

Damien glanced around the room. "Yes, but not here."

The Mayor got off of the Colonel and took his hand, leading him to his bedroom.

...

The two laid in bed breathlessly side-by-side, Damien on his stomach and William on his back, the covers draping over their naked torsos. William glanced over at Damien, examining his features once again. He really was beautiful. The colonel turned to his side and propped himself up on his arm. Damien noticed this and looked towards Will. Everything kind of hurt at the moment and he didn't want to move.

"Hey," William greeted with a smile. "How are you?"

All at once, Damien came to the full realization as to what had just occurred. His face became bright red with embarrassment. He put his face in the pillow. "Did we just..."

He raised an eyebrow. "Have sex? Yes, we did."

The mayor continued to talk through the pillow. "I'm sorry."

William chuckled. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I used you when you were vulnerable," Damien said, finally facing his friend again.

William gave a look of concern. "Damien, no you didn't. Again, if I didn't want to, I wouldn't have consented to it."

"I know, but we were drunk and upset," he replied. "This could of happen with anyone."

"Damien," William moved closer to him, running his hand through his hair. "Did this happen with anyone else?"

"No, of course not," he muffled himself with the pillow again. "We wouldn't be in this situation otherwise.

"Do I sleep around?" Will asked.

"No, you don't."

"Then this couldn't possibly with some random person. I care about you, Damien and I wouldn't want to hurt you like that. I understand how you would feel that way. If I were on the other side of the bed, I'm sure I would feel the same way, but you can still trust me."

"I do trust you," Damien smiled, returning his gaze.

"I'm glad," the Colonel gently kissed his forehead.

“However,” the mayor sighed. “I need to be honest about something.”

“I’m surprised you can be more honest,” William chuckled, earning a half-hearted glare in return.

“Anyway,” Damien put his face back into the pillow, his face growing hotter by the second. “This was my first time.”

The other man blinked for a moment. “Your first time having sex in general or with another guy?”

He shifted his face slightly, exposing only half his face.

“Oh,” Will blurted, then smiled gently. “I think you did great, I know I sure had a good time.”

Somehow, Damien’s face turned a deeper shade of red, as he returned to his pillow of embarrassment. “Will,” he groaned, holding out the last two letters.

“Eh,” he shrugged. “I kinda liked how you moaned my name earlier.”

 

The mayor threw the pillow beneath himself at his friend. “William J. Burnam!”

He burst into boisterous laughter. For a moment, Damien had second-guessed his discussion, but, at the moment, he felt comfortable and content.

…

Damien and William made this a common occurrence. Whenever they needed a stress reliever, they would meet up. Occasionally, it didn’t evolve into sex, sometimes it was a passionate make out. For the most part, though, it was mostly sex. After the second or third time, however, the mayor became concerned and insecure. This led to only intense kissing sessions for the next few meetups. They were just laying in bed as Will’s arm draped over the other man’s waist.

“Damien,” Colonel called gently.

“Hm?” The mayor purred.

“Are you doing alright?” He asked.

“What do you mean,” he chuckled somewhat nervously.

“I mean, not that it really matters, this is fine, but,” he cleared his throat. “Is there a reason that we haven’t done more recently? Again, I’m content. I just wanted to know if you needed to talk about anything.”

The other man sighed and turned over to face his friend. “It’s just… not saying you’ve implied it or anything, I just feel a bit insecure recently, that’s all.”

“What?” the colonel’s eyes widened slightly, then lifted Damien’s chin up gently. “What would you have to be insecure about? You’re perfect.”

He smiled slightly. “Thank you, but that’s not what I mean.”

“What do you mean then?”

“Are you-” he sighed slightly- “Are you just okay with this because I’m Celine’s brother?”

Colonel blinked. “No, not in the slightest. I didn’t even think of that nor would I.”

“I don’t know,” the mayor glanced at the other’s chest. “It’s just timing I suppose.”

“Damien,” William cupped his face gently, rubbing back and forth with his thumb. “Again, if I didn’t want to do this with you, I wouldn’t.”

“I know,” he looked into his eyes. “I just get insecure sometimes.”

Will kissed his friend’s lips gently, leaving him wanting more. “You don’t need to be. I want you and only you.”

Damien smiled. “Thank you.”

“I’m just speaking the truth,” He replied, planting another kiss on his lips, this one a bit longer and messy. 

Once they parted, they exchanged glances at both of their lips. Damien bit his lip slightly and Colonel needed him badly. William kissed his lips again, this time more passionately and lustful. The taller man rolled over on his back as the other straddled him and parted the kiss yet again. Today, Damien decided to wear a necktie instead of his typical bowtie, it was a good choice. The colonel sat up a bit on his forearm as he gently tugged the tie, causing the mayor to fall forward and their lips to collide again.

William began to unbutton Damien’s shirt and the other man quickly finished the job and discarded the shirt to the side. Once they gasped for air once again, Damien quickly unbuttoned Colonel’s yellow shirt and shucked it off.

“I guess I’m not the only one who needed this,” the mustached man murmured as he lifted himself to take the shirt off and to move Damien more so on his lap. “Are you sure this okay?”

“Yes,” the mayor said quickly, then looked him right in the eyes. “Please.”

William shifted into a sitting position, Damien’s legs wrapped around his torso. The younger man wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and stared desperately into his eyes. The colonel took that as a sign and immediately began kissing his neck and around his ear. This caused Damien to moan softly.

“Damien,” William purred against his air, causing a chill to run down Damien’s spine. The colonel was adamant about calling his name to reassure him that Damien is the person he wanted now. Not Celine, not anyone else.

… 

“You and Colonel did what?!” Celine screeched, earning some odd looks from the other people in the restaurant. 

“Celine, keep it down!” Damien said right above a whisper. “It wasn’t a big deal, we were drunk and emotional so it just kind of happened.”

“Uh-huh,” She crossed her arms. “Tell me, how many times has it ‘just happened-’” she used air quotes- “since then?”

The beloved mayor glanced down at his hands. “Seven times.”

“Seven times?!” She repeated, raising her voice.

“Celine, please,” he begged, glancing around them.

“Damien, you can’t just tell me you’ve been fucking the Colonel and expect me to be calm,” She replied. “You having sex with another man doesn’t shock me, I’ve known for a while now, but with William J. Barnum? I never would’ve guessed he was your type.”

“I don’t have a type,” He rolled his eyes. “What do you mean you knew? I never told you.”

“You are probably the easiest person to read other than Mark,” She stated. “Besides, I don’t think I’ve seen you date a girl you were actually interested in.”

“Fair enough,” He conceded. “However, I have liked Will for quite some time. I think the moment I knew was when we went stargazing, all of us together. You and Mark went back home, so it was just me and the colonel. That was the first time I sincerely wanted to kiss someone. That’s when I knew.”

“Sounds like the start of a cheat romance book,” She giggled. “Even so, I think Colonel will treat you well. He always had a good heart.”

He smiled. “I agree,” then that smile faltered. “I don’t know what to call us though. It’s just been a friends with benefits scenario.”

“Wait,” the black-dressed woman raised her eyebrow. “You aren’t together?”

“I don’t really know,” he furrowed his eyebrows. “I thought we were more, but I don’t think he thinks so.”

“Damien,” she leaned on the table. “You aren’t the type of person to have that type of relationship. You’re a sensitive soul. I don’t want you to get hurt,” she placed her hand gently on her brother’s. “You need to talk to him.”

He stared at their hands for a moment, then shared her sincere, serious glare. “I know. I just don’t want to ruin things.”

 

Her eyebrows relaxed, then turned into a more sympathetic and sorrowful look. “You’re not going to. You two have been friends for several years. It’ll all be okay,” his sister gave a half smile.

“Thank you for the reassurance, Celine,” He gently kissed her forehead.

“Anytime, brother,” She leaned back in her chair and gave him a more smug look. “Now, how was he?”

“Celine!” He scolded, his eyes growing wide, causing her to laugh. That’s one thing William and she had in common, they knew exactly how to make Damien flustered out of his mind.

…

The well-dressed man stood at the door, hands shaking. He checked his watch, yes, he was on time. He breathed in deeply and knocked on the door. After a few moments of footsteps and shuffling, the colonel stood in the doorway, his hair disheveled and overcoat off, exposing his red suspenders.

His eyes widened. “Oh! Damien!”

“Hello, Colonel,” the mayor smiled weakly. “Did I come too early?”

“No, you’re right on time,” William looked over his shoulder.

“William,” a female voice whined. “Who’s at the door?”

Damien’s heart sank. “Who-Who’s that?”

“Uh,” He looked over his shoulder again. “One moment.”

“You know what,” He said, his voice cracked slightly, as he raised a hand. “I’ve already got my answers.”

“Damien it’s not what you thin-”

“I knew I should’ve just left things unsaid,” the mayor walked away.

“Damien!” Colonel called, running to grab his wrist.

“Don’t touch me!” the tux-wearing man swiped his hand away. He was face to face with William again. He shook his head and continued walking away. “Just leave me alone.”

The mayor’s heart was broken and the pieces took form into teardrops streaming down his face. All he wanted was to crawl into a ball and sob his eyes out. He got into his car and told his driver to take him home through choked sobs. Before he knew it, he was back at his empty-feeling home.

Once inside he all but ran to his bedroom, ignoring the greetings he received from his maid and butler. He plopped down onto his bed, folding into himself as he cried so hard it physically hurt. He didn’t know that was possible. After what felt to be hours, the loud phone next to his bed rang out. He glanced up at it, then shakingly grabbed it, and put it to his ear.

“Hello?” He managed to get out.

“Hey,” Celine greeted from the other side of the line. “How did everything go?”

“Oh, it went great,” he said, holding back more tears. “Peachy, fantastic. In fact, it went so well that he had a girl over.”

“What?!” She shrieked, causing Damien to hold the phone slightly away from his face. “I’m coming over.”

“Please, don’t feel-”

“No, I’m coming over,” She said sternly before hanging up the phone abruptly.

Damien put the phone back at his normal spot and slowly got up from his bed. He glared at his door, thinking about William’s door. It was once a source a comfort, but now was a source of sadness. More tears began to fall, but he quickly wiped them away with his hands opened the door. He inhaled deeply and exited his bedroom. His maid and butler stood outside the door and gave him a concerned look. He exhaled.

“Look, I apologize if I concerned you both,” he began. “I was under a lot of emotions, but now my sister is coming over. Please prepare the house for her.”

“Yes, Master Damien,” they both took separate ways with a nod and small smile.

He went down the staircase and flopped down on his living room sofa. He had a small headache that wouldn’t go away.

…

“Celine!” Colonel cried. “What are you doing here?”

“What? Can I not visit an old friend?” She crossed her arms.

“Um, no, you can, I just wasn’t expecting you,” He said, then moving aside, to let her into his house. “Please, come in.”

“Thank you,” she walked in as he shut the door behind the both of them. “I see you’ve cleaned up the place.”

He chuckled weakly. “No, Damien kinda did that for me when he was here.”

“Oh, really?” She said turning back toward him. “So he cleaned for you as well.”

“Are you alluding to something, Celine?” He shifted awkwardly.

“I know you and Damien were kind of a thing,” She furrowed her eyebrows. “I also know you decided to fuck everything up.”

He sighed and looked down at his feet, then glanced back up at her. “I can explain.”

“Do tell,” she spat harshly. “Because, as of right now, I have every right to kick you in the dick right now.”

“Back in college,” He began, staring her in the eyes. “There was this psychotic ex-girlfriend I had. We dated for a couple months before I ended things. She didn’t like that. She resorted to stalking me and sending death threats and love letters. I got a restraining order, but eventually, that timed out and she found me again. She came to my house and tried to force herself on me. I was lucky to even get out of her grasp for a moment to answer the door. After Damien stormed off, she had escaped. Please, Celine, you have to believe me,” he was shaking then and tears were beginning to pry at his eyes.

“You were assaulted,” her gaze shifted downward, then returned her gaze back to William. “I don’t think you’re lying.”

The man crossed his arms and partially fell into himself. “I didn’t want to hurt Damien. I lo-” he interrupted himself. “I care about him deeply and would rather hurt myself than see him in any type of pain.”

She uncrossed her arms and walked over to him, then gently placed a hand on his bicep. “I believe you, Colonel, but I’m not the one you need to convince.”

A stray tear fell from his eye. “I know.”

“Well then,” she smiled gently and patted his arm. “Let’s go then.”

…

Damien heard a knock on the door. He glanced at his watch, how long has it been? It really didn’t matter. He made his way to the door and opened it. He expected Celine, but he did not expect the red suspender-wearing man standing behind her.

“Celine, why-?”

“You need to let him explain himself,” she interrupted before he could get the full question.

He sighed and stared at the ground for a moment, taking everything in. “Just get in before anyone sees you both.”

He moved aside for the both of him, looking outside to avoid their looks. He shut his door them and folded his arms. They stayed in the large foyer until Celine said she needed to get something to drink. It was just Damien and Colonel.

The man in crimson suspenders stepped forward to the man in a suit, reaching out to him. “Damien-”

He shifted backward, away from the other man’s touch, causing to retract his hand.

“Damien,” he began again. “Do you remember Vanessa from college?”

 

“Yes,” he said sternly, keeping his eyes on the tile beneath them. “The one you had a restraining order against?”

“Exactly,” William said. “The order ran out. She found me again and she forced herself onto me. I’m honestly glad you came over when you did. I don’t know what she was capable of.”

“What happened to her?” He questioned.

“I don’t know,” he glanced at the floor. “She was gone after you walked away.”

For the first time during that visit, Damien looked at his old friend. He was shaking and holding back tears. The little bit of heart that wasn’t broken, shattered. He knew that the colonel was telling the truth. 

“Please,” he hiccuped. “Please believe me. I care about so much and I don’t want to lose you. You’re too special in my life to just leave it. You’re the only thing I have and the only thing I need. I know I don’t deserve you, but please,” he fell to his knees, looking up at his love. “Please don’t leave me.”

He scooted over to hold one of Damien’s hands. “I love you.”

The younger man covered his agape mouth with his hand, tears attempting to fall again. He closed his mouth, held his love’s hand with his other hand, and kneeling down on the floor with him. “I love you, too.”

Colonel gently put his hand on the mayor’s face. Damien leaned forward as their foreheads touched, eventually moving slightly to fully embrace him. William gripped his shirt tightly as if he let go, the other man would be gone. He didn’t want to let him go ever again. He didn’t care that his legs were getting slightly from the tile, he wanted to hold his love forever.

Will sobbed into Damien’s shoulder.

“Shh,” The man said softly. “It’s alright, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’m never letting you go again,” Colonel choked out. “I can’t.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
